Mother Said to Find
by year of the snake
Summary: This is a sequel to Shared Future, but can stand alone. Miroku is singing, why? A mistake, a dream, and the result.


Mother Said To Find

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

I wrote this as a follow up to Shared Future, due to being asked for another chapter, but it can stand alone.

"Hey, hoshi-sama it's your turn to make dinner." said the worried youkai slayer as she held her littlest friend.

"Righto, Sango dearest!" he replied in to happy a manner. He hummed the entire time he made the last of the ramen Kagome had left with them. In fact he had been unusually cheery since they had defeated the youkai that attacked the village that morning.

Shippo thought back to that battle, Hachi came running out of the surrounding forest like there was a giant snake that wanted to eat his tail… which there was.

"H…help! Miroku-sama!" He ran behind the man and quivered in the fabric there.

Inuyasha had been glad to blow a few holes in the demon. Kirara, although injured, transformed into the large feline everyone fears. This action caused the wound to reopen and spread but Kirara got in a decent sized bite on the demon. And soon the youkai was finished. Miroku volunteered to clean up the goopy mess, and the others left him to do it.

The next time they saw Miroku was ten minutes or so later. And he was so happy that he pinched Sango's bum with a whistle. He was promptly slapped so hard that any other man would be deformed for life. Miroku just laughed it off and walked away fingering his new bruise. Sango's mouth was like a gap in her face, how could he walk away right after a slap like that?

Now he was almost singing in a voice that would be better with earplugs. He was stirring the flavoring into the ramen.

"Inuyasha, could you cut my ears off?" Shippo asked as politely as he could while wincing after Miroku hit a falsetto note that had yet to be explored by man, or beast.

"Feh, if I have to hear it so do you brat."

"But Inuyasha think of how much longer I'll have to live with the ear damage. Please cut them off." he begged, flashing giant, crying, rabbit eyes at him.

"Feh." He folded his arms and turned away. Only to wince as Miroku attempted an even higher note.

"How could you be so cruel Inuyasha!" he bawled.

"It's ready!" Miroku sang too loud and horribly off key. "Here's yours Shippo, and yours Inuyasha and yours Sango. Sango? Sango?" The monk looked around for her. "Aw. Sleeping, she must have been tired."

"Actually I think she passed out form his voice." Shippo whispered to Inuyasha. To which Inuyasha nodded.

When the oh-so-talented-one started to sing again the hanyou did the only thing he could do. He snatched the still hot pot and sent Miroku to lullaby-land.

Inuyasha ate the meal Miroku had set aside for himself and the sat content with the contents of his stomach. As he sat there his head did the Bob and Drop dance. He was asleep before Shippo even had his bed roll laid down.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha and started at what he saw. He didn't know whether to be happy the teen was getting sleep or worried that he was.

Inuyasha's dream

"Inuyasha." said a weak, hauntingly wonderful voice.

"Yes mother." The small, half-demon answered.

"Inuyasha. She's out there."

"Who's out there mother?" he asked growling at the door.

"Shh, my dear. This person will not hurt you. She's waiting for you."

"Who is mother?"

"A wonderful woman, Inuyasha, promise me you'll find her."

"Mother, can't you tell me her name?"

"No, dear I can't. You see I have never met her. Inuyasha, go, go find her." She pointed to the door. "Promise you'll find your perfect mate. Promise me Inu."

"But mother… mother? Mother!"

The next thing seen in the dream was a dirty little hanyou that was so sleepy just coming from burying his mother, murmuring, "I promise, I promise, I promise you mother." And as he walks away he grows taller, wilder, older. No longer did he repeat the promise he made.

"Inuyasha…" the voice sounded from all around him.

"Who's there?"

"Inuyasha, promise me that you'll use the jewel to become human. Promise me that you'll do that so we can live together as man and wife."

'_She's not the one. Run away Inuyasha, she's not the one._' was brushed around his mind. '_Quiet. Mother said she would be waiting for me and this one was_.' "I promise Kikyo."

They sat on the hill overlooking her village. She stood up a few minutes later. "Let us met here tomorrow, Inuyasha. After you are human we can marry and start a family. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kikyo."

The next day went horribly wrong. Just as he was falling asleep under the arrow's curse the voice from before entered his mind. '_She was not the one Inuyasha._'

'_Then who is_?'

'_Be patient Inuyasha, we will find her and she will be waiting just like mother said._'

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha…Inuyasha."

"Hmm?" he woke.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha…"

"Who are you? Where are you?"

There was a soft giggle. "Inuyasha, I'm waiting for you, come find me."

"I can't there's an arrow in my chest." he said grasping the arrow and trying to pull it out only to have a burn travel from the hole to engulf his entire body.

"No there isn't silly." giggled the voice.

"Yes there…" he looked down at what he was holding to find he was holding a twig to his chest. The soft laugh was heard again as he pulled the stick away and watched it disintegrate. "Where are you? Who are you?"

"Aw. I'm waiting for you Inuyasha. You have to find me to find out."

He followed her voice but when he reached an almost empty clearing the voice surrounded him. He looked around but found only a well in the clearing and the trees skirting it. "Where are you?" he yelled at the trees.

As he turned once more, still engulfed by the voice he saw a figure on the well. "Is that you?" he yelled at the female, because he wanted her to hear him over the voice that boomed through the opening. All sound suddenly dropped off. Both the voice and the girl refused to answer.

After there had been quiet for what seemed like hours and the young woman had yet to move he shouted to her. "Girl, was that your voice?"

"What?" She turned around to face him. "I didn't say anything."

"Kagome…" he breathed. '_Is she the one who is waiting for me?_' he asked his, well he wasn't quite sure what it was. '_I don't know. We're not close enough for me to tell._'

"Sorry for making you wait Inuyasha. I just needed some time to think." She smiled at the approaching man. "Well, I'm ready now, let's go." She grabbed his hand when they met up.

"Kagome…"

"Yes?" she asked, twisting to face him with a smile. If he didn't know she wasn't, he could swear that she was hugging him. He felt a warmth inside he hadn't felt in a very long time.

'_Is this the one?_' '_I don't know._'

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"N-nothing."

She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. She then sighed and said, "Well the others are waiting for us."

The dream was once again dark.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha."

"Yes?" he asked the younger girl in his arms.

"Can you put me down now?"

He looked at her. "You're injured; I'm going to carry you to camp."

"Inuyasha, really I'm okay."

"Fine." The boy set her on her feet and backed away slowly.

As she started to walk she put a bit too much weight on her wounded leg and fell. "Kagome!" Inuyasha sped through the short distance and wrapped her in his arms. "Kagome are you okay?" he inquired. He moved his fingers slightly in an attempt to get a better hold.

"Hehehe! Inuyasha stop! Hehehe!"

"Stop what?" He thought about it. "Oh, this?" He squeezed her side at her waist.

"Yes that! Hehehehe!" she giggled. She turned in his arms and tried to slap them away. When she hit a hand for the third time it made a cut through the shirt and skin in its way. She gasped and jerked her head up.

He looked down at the small stain of blood his claw had caused. "Kagome I'm sorry. I-I-I" He stole a deep breath, "I didn't mean too. I…" he trailed off. His eyes met hers and he took another deep breath.

'_She is the one._' '_The one what?_' he asked in his mind. Instead of answering the male voice had a memory of his early life float to the foreground of his mind.

"…She's waiting for you."

"Who is mother?"

"A wonderful woman, Inuyasha, promise me you'll find her."

The memory didn't continue.

'_The woman my mother was talking about. Could it be? But I just hurt her, how could she stay with me now?_' His eyes strayed back to hers. '_At least let her let me have one kiss to remember her by._' He could barely believe he thought that. And even less that his body was reacting to the thought.

Just as he was about to kiss her, the lips that were close to his spoke, "What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"Nothing." he blurted, blushing like a red hen.

"Liar. What were you doing?" She forced him to look at her and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I-I…I was going to kiss the pain away." Recalling a time when Kagome had given Shippo a kiss to make a 'boo-boo' feel better.

"It doesn't hurt all that much. It's no bigger then a scratch I got from Buyo." She shot him a sly look. "But if you wanted to kiss me so much…" Her arms flew around the half-demon's neck and she kissed him.

That scene faded out much to the sleeping Inuyasha's dismay. The scenes came faster and started to make less sense to the boy.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't you know by now…? You're the only one I'd share the future with." She hugged him right after she said his name.

It changed again.

"Inuyasha…"

And again.

"Hehe! Keep up…"

And again and again and again.

They all blurred for about one minute then it all went dark.

"Come find me, Inuyasha. Please, come find me. Please, Inuyasha…Inuyasha… Inuaysha…Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha please wake up." Pleaded Shippo now scared for his friend/mentor. All four of the humanoids had been trying to wake him for thirty minutes or so.

"Hnmn." he uttered while he stretched. Then he yawned loudly.

"Inuyasha may I see your eyes?" asked Miroku the only one unscathed by the inability they had moments before.

Inuyasha being curious and still quite sleep fogged allowed Miroku's request to be fulfilled.

"Just as I thought." Everyone looked at Miroku eyes burning with one question. Miroku enjoyed the attention he held.

"What is monk?" growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha did you happen to eat my ramen last night?" he asked knowing the answer.

"What if I did?"

"My ramen had a venom from the snake we had fought earlier that day in it. The venom has a sleep causing stimuli in it. It also has the ability to help you sort out problems and help you chose the right path in life. Should you choose to follow it. It can even bring up past events and future ones as well." He paused, and sipped his tea. "I can't help but wonder…" He looked slyly at Inuyasha. "What was your dream about Inuyasha?"

"None of your business stupid monk." He set his arms firmly over his chest and blushed while his head was turned. Not long did Inuyasha remain in the hut.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

"I'm going for a walk." He walked pass the tree to which he'd been pinned for so long. When he sat down on cool, dewy wood, he was in the clearing of the bone eaters well. He let himself slip through time.

He got there after Kagome was dressed for school.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" He didn't answer but he did come closer.

"Inuyasha?... What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"I…" He was nervous. So he took a deep breath. "I'm going to kiss away the pain."

Kagome Higurashi smiled all day at school, even after she flunked her math test.

I wasn't sure what to rate this so once again I rated on the safe side. I love reviews, even if they're flames. I have moved past roasting hotdogs for now, I am now making s'mores with flaming reviews! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
